hhfandomcom-20200215-history
James Beggs
right|250px|thumb|Playing Commando 1 in an early Hogan's Heroes' episode Jim Begg, also know as Williams James Beggs, (March 2, 1938 (Battle Creek, Michigan) — February 15, 2008 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American character actor and producer who was mainly active from the 1960s to the early-1980s. Beggs was born in Battle Creek, Michigan before moving to California. He has appeared in such television shows as Bewitched, Gunsmoke, The Andy Griffith Show, Mayberry R.F.D., Love, American Style, I Dream of Jeannie, WKRP in Cincinnati and Happy Days, as well as such animated cartoon shows as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Bailey's Comets and Cattanooga Cats and one episode of the 1960s-era sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Beggs died in Los Angeles on February 15, 2008. Filmography * The Fantastic World of D.C. Collins (1984) (TV) * The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983) (TV) * The Kid with the Broken Halo (1982) (TV) * Death Wish II (1982) * Scout's Honor (1980) (TV) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (TV) (voice) * The Cat from Outer Space (1978) * An Enemy of the People (1978) * Grand Theft Auto (1977) * Bailey's Comets (1973) (TV) (voice) * Inside O.U.T. (1971) (TV) * My Dog, the Thief (1969) * Cattanooga Cats (1969) (TV) (voice) * The Love God? (1969) * The Shakiest Gun in the West (1968) (uncredited) * Catalina Caper (1967) * It's a Bikini World (1967) * The Cool Ones (1967) * The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (1966) * Village of the Giants (1965) * The Hired Gun (1961) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Disneyland playing "Dydee Driver" in episode: "The Cat from Outer Space, Part 2" (episode # 28.17) 30 January 1981 * Disneyland playing "Dydee Driver" in episode: "The Cat from Outer Space, Part 1" (episode # 28.16) 6 January 1981 * Happy Days playing "Bellhop" in episode: "No Tell Motel" (episode # 8.1) 11 November 1980 * WKRP in Cincinnati playing "Bartender" in episode: "Never Leave Me, Lucille" (episode # 1.15) 5 March 1979 * Bailey's Comets playing "Wheelie" (voice) in episode: "Episode #1.4" (episode # 1.4) 30 September 1973 * Bailey's Comets playing "Wheelie" (voice) in episode: "Episode #1.3" (episode # 1.3) 23 September 1973 * Bailey's Comets playing "Wheelie" (voice) in episode: "Rahja and Out/Ghost of a Clue" (episode # 1.2) 16 September 1973 * Bailey's Comets playing "Wheelie" (voice) in episode: "Skateroo to the Carlsbad Clue!/To Win or Toulouse" 9 September 1973 * Temperatures Rising playing "Shopkeeper" in episode: "RX: Nose Job" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1973 * The Good Life playing "Photographer" in episode: "Butterfield Ate" (episode # 1.2) 11 December 1971 * Love, American Style playing "Actor" in episode: "Love and the Rug" (episode # 2.20) 12 February 1971 * Petticoat Junction playing "Employee" in episode: "The Golden Spike Ceremony" (episode # 7.13) 20 December 1969 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Lieutenant" in episode: "Jeannie's Beauty Cream" (episode # 5.5) 14 October 1969 * Disneyland playing "Baker" in episode: "My Dog, the Thief, Part 2" (episode # 16.3) 28 September 1969 * Disneyland playing "Baker" in episode: "My Dog, the Thief, Part 1" (episode # 16.2) 21 September 1969 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Chester" in episode: "The Short Voyage Home" (episode # 5.24) 14 March 1969 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Joe" in episode: "Sam, the Expert Farmer" (episode # 1.20) 17 Febuary 1969 * The Mothers-in-Law playing "Delivery boy" in episode: "The Matador Makes a Movie" (episode # 2.7) 27 October 1968 * The Mothers-in-Law playing "The steward" in episode: "A Little Pregnancy Goes a Long Way (episode # 2.3) 29 September 1968 * The Mothers-in-Law playing "Jerry's Night Out with the Boys" (episode # 1.27) 24 March 1968 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Man" in episode: "Opie's Drugstore Job" (episode # 8.19) 15 January 1968 * The Mothers-in-Law playing "Mail Room Boy" in episode: "Everybody Wants to Be a Writer" (episode # 1.16) 31 December 1967 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Charles Keyes" in episode: "Aunt Bee, the Juror" (episode # 8.7) 23 October 1967 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Verdict for Terror" (episode # 4.20) 29 March 1967 * That Girl playing "Tom" in episode: "A Tenor' Loving Care" (episode # 1.24) 23 February 1967 * Love on a Rooftop playing "Gribben" in episode: "Dave's Night Out" (episode # 1.12) 29 November 1966 * Bewitched playing "Peterson" in episode: "Dangerous Diaper Dan" (episode # 3.8) 3 November 1966 * Bewitched playing "Morgan" in episode: "Twitch or Treat" (episode # 3.7) 27 October 1966 * Occasional Wife playing "Photographer" in episode: "I Do, We Don't" (episode # 1.5) 11 October 1966 * Summer Fun playing "Lookout" in episode: "Pirates of Flounder Bay" 26 August 1966 * Peyton Place playing "Arthur Crain" in episode: "Episode #2.108" (episode # 2.108) 24 May 1966 * Insight (as James Beggs) playing "McWilliams" in episode: "The Hate Syndrome" 13 May 1966 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Young Man" in episode: "The County Clerk" (episode # 6.26) 14 March 1966 * Gunsmoke (as Jim Beggs) playing "Jace" in episode: "Killer at Large" (episode # 11.20) 5 February 1966 * The Farner's Daughter playing "Norton" in episode: "Katy in a Capsule" (episode # 3.20) 4 February 1966 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Ronnie" in episode: "The Moving Fingers" (episode # 1.9) 13 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes (as James Beggs) playing "Commando #1" in episode: "Kommandant of the Year" (episode # 1.3) 1 October 1965 * Camp Runamuck playing "Counselor" in episode: "Who Stole My Bathtib?" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * The Farner's Daughter playing "Clemens" in episode: "Never Listen to Rumors" (episode # 2.31) 30 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "2nd Private" in episode: "Old Man Carter" (episode # 1.23) 26 February 1965 * The Farner's Daughter playing "Assistant Director" in episode: "The Oscar Hummingbird Story" (episode # 2.18) 15 January 1965 * The Patty Duke Show playing "Eddie" in episode: "Patty, the Foster Mother" (episode # 1.31) 15 April 1964 * The Patty Duke Show playing "Waiter" in episode: "The Friendship Bit" (episode # 1.29) 8 April 1964 * The Forest Rangers (as James Beggs) playing "Stu" in episode: "Buck Fever" (episode # 2.30) 1963 * The Forest Rangers (as James Beggs) playing "Sammy" in episode: "The Pitfall" (episode # 1.28) 1963 * Playdate playing "Wally" in episode: "Some Talk of Alexander" 5 March 1962 * Encounters playing "Actor" in episode: "The Man Who Stole the Blarney Stone" 13 March 1960 Writer * Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) (TV series) (Writer) Producer * The Hired Gun (1961) (associate producer) * Leo and Loree (1980) (producer) * Scout's Honor (1980) (TV) (producer) * On the Right Track (1981) (producer) * The Kid with the Broken Halo (1982) (TV) (producer) * The Kid with the 200 I.Q. (1983) (TV) (producer) * The Fantastic World of D.C. Collins (1984) (TV) (producer) * Her Life as a Man (1984) (TV) (supervising producer) * Maximum Security (1984) (TV Series) (producer) * Thompson's Last Run (1986) (TV) (supervising producer) * Johnny Mae Gibson: FBI (1986) (TV) (producer) * Pin (1988) (supervising producer) * Into the Sun (1992) (supervising producer) * Leprechaun (1993) (supervising producer) * Angel 4: Undercover (1993) (executive producer) * Children of the Corn III (1995) (supervising producer) * Into the Sun (2005) (supervising producer) Production manager * Monte Carlo (1986) (TV) (executive in charge of production) * Sins (1986) (TV mini-series) (executive in charge of production) * After the Promise (1987) (TV) (executive in charge of production) * Leona Helmsley: The Queen of Mean (1990) (TV) (executive in charge of production) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * James Beggs at the Internet Movie Database * James Beggs at the Voice Chasers Database Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James Beggs, James